The Mule
The Mule is a 2018 American crime drama film produced and directed by Clint Eastwood, who also plays the lead role. The screenplay, by Nick Schenk, is based on The New York Times article "The Sinaloa Cartel's 90-Year-Old Drug Mule" by Sam Dolnick, which recounts the story of Leo Sharp, a World War II veteran who became a drug courier for the Sinaloa Cartel in his 80s. Storyline Plot A ninety-year-old horticulturist and Korean War veteran turns drug mule for a Mexican cartel. Genres * Crime * Drama * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''12 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 16 (Brazil) * C''' (Bulgaria) * '''14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 11 (Denmark) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 12 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 12 (Luxembourg) * 15 (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''18 (Nigeria) * 12 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/14 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 11 (Sweden) * 12 (Switzerland) * R-15 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Mule 2018 poster 1.jpg The Mule 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Mule 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Mule 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover The Mule 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Mule 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover The Mule 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Clint Eastwood Writing Credits * Nick Schenk (written by) * Sam Dolnick (inspired by the New York Times Magazine Article "The Sinaloa Cartel's 90-Year-Old Drug Mule" by) Cast * Clint Eastwood - Earl Stone * Bradley Cooper - Agent Colin Bates * Laurence Fishburne - Special Agent in Charge * Michael Pena - Agent Travino * Dianne West - Mary * Ignacio Serricchio - Julio * Andy Garcia - Laton * Taissa Farmiga - Ginny * Alison Eastwood - Iris * Richard Herd - Tim Kennedy * Lobo Sebastian - Bug * Manny Montana - Axl * Noel Gugliemi - Bald Rob (as Noel G.) * Eugene Cordero - Luis Rocha * Clifton Collins Jr. - Gustavo Producers * Jillian Apfelbaum (co-producer) * David Bernad (executive producer) (as Dave Bernad) * David M. Bernstein (co-producer) * Clint Eastwood (producer) * Ruben Fleischer (executive producer) * Dan Friedkin (producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (executive producer) * Holly Hagy (associate producer) * Todd Hoffman (executive producer) * Jessica Meier (producer) * Tim Moore (producer) (p.g.a.) * Kristina Rivera (producer) * Bradley Thomas (producer) * Jason Cloth (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English * Spanish Release Dates * December 10, 2018 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) * December 14, 2018 (Canada) * December 14, 2018 (USA) * January 3, 2019 (Argentina) * January 3, 2019 (Greece) * January 3, 2019 (Uruguay) * January 4, 2019 (India) * January 4, 2019 (Lithuania) * January 4, 2019 (Romania) * January 10, 2019 (Denmark) * January 10, 2019 (Hungary) * January 10, 2019 (Kuwait) * January 10, 2019 (Lebanon) * January 10, 2019 (Peru) * January 10, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * January 10, 2019 (Singapore) * January 11, 2019 (Estonia) * January 11, 2019 (Finland) * January 11, 2019 (Norway) * January 11, 2019 (Taiwan) * January 17, 2019 (Hong Kong) * January 23, 2019 (Belgium) * January 23, 2019 (France) * January 24, 2019 (Australia) * January 25, 2019 (UK) * January 25, 2019 (Ireland) * January 25, 2019 (Mexico) * January 25, 2019 (Sweden) * January 30, 2019 (Indonesia) * January 30, 2019 (Philippines) * January 31, 2019 (Germany) * January 31, 2019 (Portugal) * February 1, 2019 (Bulgaria) * February 7, 2019 (Croatia) * February 7, 2019 (Israel) * February 7, 2019 (Italy) * February 14, 2019 (Brazil) * February 14, 2019 (Colombia) * February 28, 2019 (Russia) * March 7, 2019 (Netherlands) * March 8, 2019 (Spain) * March 8, 2019 (Japan) * March 14, 2019 (South Korea) * March 15, 2019 (Poland) * March 21, 2019 (Czech Republic) Trailer Release Date * October 4, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * April 2, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * April 2, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * April 2, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Mule grossed $172.5 million worldwide on a $50 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.0 rating on IMDb and a 70% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Warner Bros Pictures (presents) * Imperative Entertainment (in association with) * BRON Studios (in association with) * Malpaso Productions (as A Malpaso Production) * Creative Wealth Media Finance Distributors * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Japan) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Spain) (all media) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Prime Focus (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 116 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * The release of The 15:17 to Paris (2018) and this movie mark the eighth time Clint Eastwood directed two movies for release in a single year. The other years were 1973, 1982, 1990, 1997, 2006, 2008, and 2014. * This is the second collaboration between Clint Eastwood and Bradley Cooper after American Sniper (2014). * This is Clint Eastwood's forty-seventh starring role. * This is Clint Eastwood's first starring role since Trouble with the Curve (2012). * This is the second collaboration between producer and director Clint Eastwood and actor Laurence Fishburne. The first was Mystic River (2003). * This is the second collaboration between producer and director Clint Eastwood and screenwriter Nick Schenk. The first being Gran Torino (2008). * This movie marked the second collaboration between Laurence Fishburne and Michael Pena in 2018. They also appeared in Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018). * This is the first theatrically released movie for Loren Dean since Conviction (2010), which starred Hilary Swank, who co-starred in Million Dollar Baby (2004), which was also directed by and stars Clint Eastwood. Dean previously worked with Eastwood on Space Cowboys (2000). * Michael Pena, Laurence Fishburne, and Bradley Cooper appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Laurence Fishburne and Andy Garcia appeared in Passengers (2016). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films